Sprout 2.0
"Sprout 2.0" ("Sutitchi wa uragirimono?" Stitch Becomes a Traitor?! スティッチは裏切り者？) is the eighth episode of Stitch!-Best Friends Forever. It first aired in Japan on August 24, 2010, and in English on February 3, 2013. Plot Tigerlily gets off a bus in the city and overhears two ladies talking about a magical flower that grants wishes, and they both brag about what it did for them as Yuna, Stitch, and Dolores overhear as well. When the former asks them if the flower is real, they give her a map showing the only island it grows on. Tigerlily demands Yuna to get the flower for her, bargaining to do her chores for a week and to fix Stitch any meal he wants (as long as its not the furniture). Dolores decides to go as well. As they leave, Jessica, Toriko, and Makiko hear about it and decide to get the flower too. Yuna has no intention of letting Tigerlily have the flower, and wants to use it for a wish of her own. As the three go to get the flower, the two ladies watch and reveal themselves to be Gantu and Reuben in disguise. Yuna, Stitch, Dolores, Jumba and Pleakley are flying to the island in Jumba's spaceship. Pleakley wonders what he'd wish for while Dolores says she'd wish for the answer to a phenomenon reguarding a certain nebula that scientists couldn't figure out. Meanwhile, Stitch finds the chocolate bars that had been packed for everyone and eats them all. Yuna decides to punish him by tickling him, so much to the point where Jessica yells at her to stop, revealing herself, Toriko, and Makiko to be stowaways. They arrive on the island and imagine their wishes: Yuna for getting Tigerlily to do all her chores and homework, Stitch for a mountain of food, Jessica for getting Hiroman to love her, Makiko for her face to be smaller, Toriko for being 3/4 of an inch taller, and Dolores for being the youngest astronaut in history. The group meets an elderly woman and her toddler son (again Gantu and Reuben) who point out the path to the flower. They agree to work together to get it, but then the lady's "son" tells them that there's only one flower left. The quest then turns into a race to see who gets the flower. Watching them on his monitor, Hamsterviel laughs and says that the so-called "wish flower" isn't a flower at all, but a son of Experiment 509, Sproutling, that has been somehow captured and genetically enhanced with the DNA of none other than Experiment 627. Gantu then smashes their spaceship so they can't escape the island. Yuna and Stitch start out in the lead, but Jessica passes them and flips one of the signs pointing to the flower around. Yuna and Stitch fall for it, but Dolores doesn't. The former two find out Jessica cheated and start swinging on vines to catch up. Yuna, Stitch, Dolores, Jessica, Toriko, Makiko, Jumba, and Pleakley all end up near the wish flower, and all jump on top of it trying to get it. When they get back up, the flower begins moving. Stitch almost grabs it, but its petals fall off to reveal its true identity: a Hamsterviel-led offspring of Sprout. Gantu and Reuben call out from a short ways away, gloating and saying that there was no wish-granting flower at all. A large blob of honey drips off of the slice of bread Gantu's eating and Reuben notices and catches it back in the bottle, saying that if Sprout eats anything sweet, he'll transform. Stitch fights Sprout and manages to knock him out of the ground, defeating him. Jumba places him in a capture conatiner, causing Gantu and Reuben to flee like they normally do, but Stitch throws a large boulder at their ship, causing it to crash land. The two are shackled and ready to be turned over to the Galactic Federation, but they see the smashed ship and realize they could be stuck on the island permanantly. Since its too dark for Jumba to fix the ship, the group takes up residence in the house Gantu and Reuben had set up near the beach and decide to bring out any food that they have. Only Yuna brought food, and even then it's a small cookie, but they divide it up anyway. Later, when everyone goes to sleep, some chocolate wrappers are seen falling to the floor. A four-armed shadow is seen in the window, and a figure rushes by where Sprout's container is propped up against the wall, causing it to fall and open. Sprout slithers out and eats a chocolate bar that was left behind. The next morning, while Jumba is outside fixing the ship, Pleakley walks into the main room and sees Sprout missing. The group discusses who let him out of the container, and Stitch finds the wrappers on the floor, discovering that someone had kept some food for themselves and was eating it in the middle of the night. Jessica accuses Stitch, claiming that she had gotten up to go to the bathroom and saw the four-armed shadow. Yuna denies that Stitch had candy, seeing as he ate every bit on the way to the island, and Pleakley claims that Jessica was guitly, claiming that the culprit is the first one to blame someone else. Jessica counters that the criminal is almost always the one who was first to the scene of the crime, which would be Pleakley. He denies it, but before the investigation can go any further, Gantu and Reuben interrupt from the window, saying to look behind the counter, where Sprout (much bigger now) rises up from. Sprout smashes the house and everyone flees to the beach, leaving Gantu and Reuben in the wreckage. Sprout grabs Jessica in one of his vines. Toriko and Makiko see this and say that the whole thing is their fault; they get Sprout to let go of Jessica and grab them instead. They both confess that it was them who had smuggled extra candy to the island, and the four-armed shadow was the two of them raising their arms in the air in sudden panic from seeing each other. They accept their fate and tell Jessica to save herself, but she says she never deserts a friend and everyone begins fighting Sprout. Hamsterviel urges the evil experiment on, telling him to destroy everyone both friend and foe. Gantu and Reuben hear this and realizing that this means them too, they decide to help the others fight. The others are throwing rocks at Sprout without much luck, but fortunately Gantu and Reuben explain that since the plant has 627's DNA, he might have the same weakness: laughter. Everyone tries to get Sprout to laugh with jokes and gags, but nothing works until Stitch remembers Yuna tickling him. He starts tickling Sprout and everyone joins in. It works; the seedling laughs and shrinks back down to his original size. Stitch knocks him out of the ground again, finally putting him out of commission. Jumba comes back having successfully repaired the ship and places him in the container again. Having failed again, Hamsterviel is then punished by Delia through various means of tickling. Meanwhile, Jumba finds one last chocolate bar under the passenger seat and proposes to divide it up again, but everyone begins fighting for it, much to Jumba's annoyance. Experiments *Sprout (509) (mentioned) *Sproutling (509-A) *Reuben (625) *627 (mentioned) Changes from original Japanese *In the original, after Yuna tickles Stitch, he releases a big cloud of natural gas, and that's what drives Reika, Toriko, and Makiko out of the burlap sack they were hiding in. This was removed in the dub, and Jessica revealed herself because she was annoyed by the excessive tickling. *In the original, the altered experiment was the original Sprout. In the dub, it was said that the experiment was not Sprout, but Sproutling, who was somehow captured and enhanced with DNA from Experiment 627. This was most likely done to explain why making him laugh causes him to shrink back down to normal size. Category:Stitch! Episodes